Sickle
The Sickle is a key tool in the Harvest Moon series, used to gather grass, destroy weeds, attack wild dogs and to destroy crops. These functions and their usefulness change from game to game. 'Appearances' *Sickle (HM) has more information on the sickle from Harvest Moon. *Sickle (HMGB) has more information on the sickle used in Harvest Moon GB. *Sickle (HM64) has information on the sickle from Harvest Moon 64. *Sickle (BTN) has information on the sickle featured in Harvest Moon: Back to Nature. *Sickle (ToT) has information on the sickle featured in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility *Sickle (FoMT) has information on the sickle featured in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town and Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Harvest Moon (SNES) The Sickle comes in two varieties in this game. Both varieties can cut grass for livestock and destroy weeds that you come across. The Sickle is the one you start with. It uses two energy points each use, and will affect one square each use. The Super Sickle can be bought or recieved as a gift from the Harvest Gnomes. It can destroy all grass in a 3x3 square, with you in the center. It uses three energy points. Harvest Moon 2 (GBC) Similar to Harvest Moon for the SNES, there is both a Sickle and a Super Sickle. They work in the same way, although the power usage may be different. You can upgrade for the Super Sickle in two ways: *1 - On your birthday, Bill will come by and offer to power up one of your tools. If you tell him that you want your sickle upgraded, then he will take it for three days. Stop by his shop after these three days to pick it up. *2 - A random event may occur. When you wake up in the morning, Bill will appear at your house and tell you that Will has fallen off of a cliff, and that he needs your help to carry Will to the Clinic. If you agree to help, you will appear at the clinic, where the doctor will tell you that Will is delerious and is moaning about a Great Whetstone. Bill will be curious, and think the answer is at the top of the mountain. He will go back to his shop. At this point, you will have to leave the village, run through the mountain area once, then return to Bill's toolshop. He'll tell you that he found the Great Whetstone, and will give you the Super Sickle three days later, taking your Sickle during this time. Friends of Mineral Town In FoMT the sickle is used like in earlier games to cut grass. In FoMT you can upgrade your sickle (same with other tools) by using different ores: *Level 1 (Start out with it): Cuts 1x1 patch of grass. *Level 2 (Copper + 1000 G): Cuts 1x3 patch of grass. *Level 3 (Silver + 2000 G): Cuts 2x3 patch of grass. *Level 4 (Gold + 3000 G): Cuts 3x3 patch of grass. *Level 5 (Mystril + 5000 G): Cuts 5x5 patch of grass. *Level 6 (Cursed. Found in Mine): Cuts 9x9 patch of grass. Found on floor 79. **Level 6 (Blessed): Uses less energy and can be removed from hands easily. Must equip for 10 days straight to bless. *Level 7 (Mythic Stone + 50,000 G): Cuts 15x15 patch of grass. Note: If you upgrade it before Mystril do note that it will cost more in the long run but it reduces the amount of days to make it. E.G. Upgrade to Gold = 3000g + 3days, then upgrade to Mystril = 5000g. This will cost a total of 8000g, but will only take 2 days to upgrade. Trivia If you use the sickle on an animal you hurt it and it dislikes you a bit. External Links * RPG Classics * Ushi No Tane * Ushi No Tane Category:Tools Category:Cleanup Category:Disambiguation